Boom
by anniegirl132
Summary: It's Deidara's favorite holiday of the year, the Fourth of July! And he wants to show the entire Akatsuki his art, and they should have seen it coming.


**Happy Fourth of July everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Deidara sat up in bed quickly, a look of extreme excitement on his face.<p>

"Brat," Sasori began, looking over at the blonde slightly nervously," is everything okay?"

"Of course danna un!" he said jumping out of bed. He then practically bounced over to his art desk and began stuffing clay into the pouches he kept on his waist.

"….Then why are you acting like that?" the puppetmaster asked.

"Acting like what un?" he asked, briefly glancing at his partner before going back to putting clay into his bags.

"Never mind, just don't do anything crazy," he muttered, going back to working on his puppet.

"Un!" Deidara said, before running out of the room.

Deidara hummed happily to himself as he casually walked into the living room. From here he could hear the sound of the other members having breakfast in the nearby kitchen. He stuck his hand into his clay pouch and in moments had a handful of small clay spiders made.

"Go my babies…" he said as the spiders left his hand. Once they'd all left, he turned and walked into the kitchen. He placed some of the waffles that Konan had made on a plate before plopping down in one of the empty seats at the table.

He grinned happily as he ate, quietly molding several beetles with his clay under the table.

"Hey blondie, what's got you so happy today?" Hidan suddenly asked, looking over at him from across the table.

"Oh nothing Hidan un. Nothing…." He muttered quietly, his grin growing. Everyone just took a moment to look at him before going back to what they were doing before. Deidara just sat and waited until everyone had left the room before standing up. He quietly opened the fridge and released a few of his beetles into it.

"You'll be happy here, it's nice and cool un…. I'm sure you'll love it," he murmured, closing the door on them. He slowly went around the room, placing a few in the sink, one in the blender, two in the oven, and told the rest to spread out around the room. Once he was assured they were all comfortable in their spots, he left the room. As he exited the kitchen into the living room, Kisame called him over.

"Hey Deidara, we're about to put in a movie you want to watch it with us?" he asked. Itachi, Hidan, Konan, and even their leader were sitting on the couch behind Kisame.

"No thanks un, I have some things to take care of," the blonde said, leaving the room. He walked down the hallway, grin still in place, until he reached a particular door at the end. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was there, he slipped into the room. Beginning to hum again, he molded several small mice.

"You guys will like this room; this is leader-san's office. And right through there un," here he paused to point at a door on the other side of the room," you guys can stay here for a while, but I have to go now," he whispered to the clay rodents before releasing them into the room. Just as he was about to leave, Deidara saw the door open.

"Deidara? Why are you in here?" Pein asked, turning on the lights, which the blonde hadn't bothered to do when he came in.

"I was looking for you leader-san un," he said, smiling wider.

"But you saw me in the living room."

"No I didn't un."  
>"Right… Well, I have some work to do so… Did you need anything?" he asked, going to sit behind his desk.<p>

"No sir un, I'll be leaving now," he said, practically skipping from the room. Once in the hallway, he began shaping some more of his clay until a bunny, a little larger than his head, was formed. He looked at it a moment before cradling it in his arms and beginning to stroke its back softly.

"You're a good bunny, and good bunnies deserve good places to stay… Don't worry un, you'll get the best place in the base, trust me…." He spoke quietly as he walked down the hallway.

"Brat, what are you doing?" he turned his head to the side to see Sasori standing in the doorway of their room.

"Just talking to Mr. Fluff-fluffykins un," he said, walking past the redhead, into the room. Sasori stared at him for a long moment, before leaving the room, muttering something about crazy blondes as he walked away.

"Here's where you can stay, but don't worry Mr. Fluff-fluffykins un, I'll even make you a friend," he said, setting the clay rabbit down then making an almost exact copy, except this one had a clay bow attached around its neck.

"Meet Mrs. Fluff-fluffykins un," he said happily before exiting the room. He quickly molded four small weasels as he stepped into Itachi's room next door to his own.

"You guys will love this room, and I'll even make some sharks to keep you company un," he stated, releasing them into the room. After finishing up there, he made some clay butterflies on his way out.

"You guys get Tobi and Zetsu's room while I get Hidan and Kakuzu un," he muttered, releasing them into the air. Reaching the room, he quickly stepped inside then closed the door shut behind him.

"Is there a reason you're in my room Deidara?" a voice asked. Deidara's head snapped toward the sound and he stared at Kakuzu for a moment, before allowing the large grin to spread back across his face.

"Yeah un, I saw Hidan trying to break that new chandelier in the kitchen. Something about pleasing Jashin," the blonde answered.

"What!? That cost me 10,000 ryo!" he shouted, bolting from the room. After he left, Deidara began to laugh quietly to himself, forming several more sculptures, using up the last of his clay.

"Now then, time for the show," he mumbled happily. Dashing from the room he ran into the living room and shouted.

"EVERYONE I NEED YOUR PRESENCE!" All of the other members burst into the room.

"What are you yelling for brat?" Sasori growled glaring at his partner.

"Today is the Fourth of July and there is something I need to show you guys un," he answered.

"Tch, are you going to make us watch those things you call art brat?" Sasori grumbled as they all began to follow Deidara out the base to their front yard.

"They are art un. Art is supposed to be fleeting, just a moment of beauty that's gone in seconds but remembered forever by everyone who sees it un!" he argued stopping far enough from the base to where they were at the tree line of the forest that surrounded their home and large front yard.

"You are such a brat. Art is eternal, a-"

"NO, ART IS FLEETING UN!" he suddenly shouted, then whipped around so he was now facing the base.

"KATSU!" he said, making a familiar handsign. The whole Akatsuki stared wide-eyed, their mouths hanging open, as the whole base blew up in a large fiery explosion. Even Itachi looked surprised. Deidara began to laugh maniacally and loudly as he watched the flames of what used to be Akatsuki's home light up the night sky. He sure did love the Fourth of July.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? Good or bad? Please review and tell me what you thought.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
